


猩红（档12×大逃杀设定）

by LuminFirmament



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21509581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminFirmament/pseuds/LuminFirmament
Summary: CP：崔连准×崔秀彬原名《死亡游戏》，我真的很爱在补档的时候改名。和微博上会有一点些微的措辞的不同。因为这个才是原本，我懒得改了。
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 8





	猩红（档12×大逃杀设定）

秀彬在拿过满脸堆积着不善和嘲弄的教官递过来的武器袋的时候，心里倏忽一沉，再抬眼的时候，教官的大拇指向下一指，缓慢划过了自己的脖子，嗤笑着说：“快滚吧，垃圾就不要在这里磨磨蹭蹭地浪费时间。”  
教室里的桌椅发出了碰撞推拉的声音，剩余下来的男生纷纷对站在讲台上还一脸倨傲的男人露出了愤怒的表情。没有人能够接受现在的处境，说是修学旅行的一趟悠然自得的旅程，万万没有想到在他们刚刚到达海岛的时候，就演变成了一场不可理喻、不怀理智的生死逃亡游戏。试图保护学生，和自称“教官”来对接的男人发生争执的老师的尸体现在安安静静地躺在地上，脑袋崩裂得像个被摔碎在地上的西瓜，血肉模糊，惨不忍睹。  
男人咧牙笑了笑，看这群学生的眼神像是看一群没有穿衣服的小白兔，在他的眼里，这群孩子尚且新鲜、稚嫩、毫无防备，随随便便就能被咬破喉咙，软弱得让人提不起兴趣。

“像我之前所说的，这个海岛有分别来自不同中学、不同年级的四大组学生，合计一百人。”教官开口，手还顺便摸了一把正站在自己面前的秀彬的脑袋。他能看出这孩子在班里算是比较受到尊敬和喜爱的人，而他正对激怒别人有着不低的兴趣，“听说过二十年代的游戏《绝地求生》吧，不是说时隔三十年它又要复刻了吗，而你们正要进行的，就是一场处于真实世界里的《绝地求生》啊。哈哈，开玩笑的，我们这场训练并不是以《绝地求生》为原型的，而是更早的那部更加原汁原味的cult电影《大逃杀》，不过我估计你们也没看过。”  
男人接着说：“区别是这座海岛上没有其他的制式兵器，你们唯一拥有的是我现在分配给你们的一个武器袋，其中包括随机的一件武器，地图、手电和石英手表——和一顿食物。岛上划分为二十四个区域，在不同的时间里允许停留的区域是不同的，要及时收听广播带给你们的提醒，如果超时留在不允许停留的地区的话，你们脖子上的颈环会爆炸。到了后面，允许停留的区域会越来越小，到只剩一块。胜利的条件是，岛上存活到最后一人，或者，活过十天。”  
秀彬握紧了手里的武器袋。

教官瞥了他一眼：“你们可以选择组队，也可以选择单干。但是来自一个老油子的教导，最好不要相信你们的同学，尽管他们曾和你一起相处过几百个日日夜夜，但是面对生死的时候，相信别人的人永远都成为第一个利用的靶子。不要露出自己的武器、在离开教室的时候要马上去寻找自己的安全点，不要过多在一个地方逗留，甚至说……连水源都可能被下毒，所以要小心饮水。”  
“……还有什么问题吗？”教官早就为站在自己面前的男生下了评价，男生是长得很高，但是手上没有茧子，也缺乏一种长期运动下的紧绷感，最重要的是眼神里一点攻击性都没有，是在另外一个现实世界里被父母溺爱着长大的孩子，根本不知道实际上整个世界发生了什么样的变化。  
这个孩子是叫崔秀彬吗，教官再次看了一眼自己面前的名单，圆珠笔落成了一个F的评价，现在还没有紧迫感的话，活不过第一天。  
下一秒他就停住了。  
刀尖抵在教官的侧腹胃脾处的地方，带着放血槽的三棱刀戳破了武器袋的下端，现在变成了正在攻击男人的弱点的蛇信。  
“所以，岛上存活到最后一人的意思是说，连对接这四个班级的教官也都要杀掉，才算存活到——”男生还没有问完，瞬间之间攻守局势已变，教官往后撤了一步，右手抓住了秀彬的手腕，往左一偏，在秀彬的重心改变的瞬间，将秀彬拿着三棱刀的胳膊扭了一圈，使其被压着肩膀，脸向下被压制在了讲台上。教官嘿嘿地笑了一声，一手抓紧了对方的手腕，而另外一边不知道什么时候出现的枪对准了他的脑袋，夸赞了一句：“不错嘛，小子。装得很好，……你说得对，确实这个岛上，除了我之外还有另外三个教官，而且确实是要包括杀了我们四个之内的存活到最后一人才算达成两样胜利条件其中之一，到时候会有其他人来接你。你很敏锐，但是没有人能够做到这一点。”

教官放开了钳制秀彬的手，但是手里的枪的保险并没有随着动作关上，枪口还对着对方的脑袋。他颇有兴致地把目录上的F评级改成了D，看了一眼自己面前的秀彬，这个在抿起嘴的时候还会带出两个酒窝的大男生的胆识有点让他刮目相待。  
毕竟并不是所有第一次出现在这种杀戮场景下的人都会有这种能在规则控制者最为松懈的时候攻击他的能力和勇气，这是全场里的第一个机会，但也是，唯一一次机会。但是同样令他感到失望的是，明明知道这是唯一一次机会的情况下，男生却没有下手杀了他，眼睁睁地看着唯一的一次机会在自己手里溜走。  
不过他愿意给对方一次机会。  
这个男生还远远没有做好杀人的准备，却已经把自己手里的底牌都露个干净。尽管男人知道，这并不是对方的问题，实际上在正常环境下长大的孩子怎么可能上来就有杀掉自己同类的心理准备，如果真的有他反而要怀疑这是不是从少管所里出来的。  
但是这才是这场游戏胜利的关键。  
正是因为大家都是学生，都是没有杀过人，甚至是没有杀过小动物的普通学生，刚刚进入游戏的这一段时间都无法轻松适应。而越早适应，越早能够迅速进入状态，而对其他学生下手的人才能更加快速积累食物，达成更加容易达成的第二项游戏的胜利条件：存活十天。  
尤其到了后期，大家都会越来越谨慎，但伴随着食物越来越匮乏，更别提会有性交易、性暴力、陷阱和肢体暴力的事情发生，后期和任何一个适应了当前环境的人发生冲突都是非常不理智的选择。  
所以越早适应环境，积累资源才是从游戏里存活下来的关键。

理论上对三到四个人下手并找好安全点的话，就能达到存活十天的条件。  
但是这很难，尤其是在还有不认识的人混杂和武器袋里其实混杂着大量热兵器的情况下，谈判和合作在所难免，但是因为手持热兵器所以在一见面就对对方下手的人也并不少。所以一百个高中学生里最后能够存活五人已经是极端良好的状态，伤亡要比理论上大不少。

“第十四号，李英恩。”教官挥了挥手，轻轻松松地放过了试图袭击自己的崔秀彬，叫了下一个女生的名字。

假设如果你现在在一场游戏里，你拿到武器袋里是一把刀，已知同一场比赛里的竞争者手里可能有枪、炸弹，也可能有毒药、解毒剂，同时也可能存在绳子和弩等武器的情况下，在一个陌生的海岛上，你该去先做什么呢？  
是要警惕之前已经出来的同学们，还是要去找一个安全的地方，或者是要勘测这十天内一定会需要用到的水源？连准面无表情地收回了割过对方脖子的军刀，还没有明白现况的人在刚刚出了教室的一瞬间就成为了他的猎物。对方捂着被割开的气管跪了下来，暴露在空气的伤口处发出了呵呵的声音，男生还在努力呼吸，但是越努力呼吸，窒息的感觉就越明显，甚至就连这挣扎太过微弱了，在已经发生了骚乱的教室里的学生根本觉察不到。连准搜出了藏在对方怀里的所有物资，顺便还拽下了对方的外套和皮带，这些微不足道的东西可能都成为之后需要用到的东西。

他隐约记得谁说过，自己是「无论什么游戏，一上手就会很厉害的类型」，所以对于连准来说，尽管残酷，在这么一场真人游戏之中，尤其是在见证了教官毫不留情地按下了企图反抗的学生脖子上的颈环的爆炸按钮，对方当场脖颈断裂的局面之后，他已经开始认真地开始玩这么一场游戏，而现在，仅仅是拿到武器出门的下几秒，他已经适应其中。

不是说杀人是一件很容易接受的事情，实际上哪怕在杀了一个人之后，他也没有对这件事情有什么接受的实感，手上湿乎乎的血液提醒着刚刚发生的事情，而血液的主人也是在今天要开始修学旅行时，登上巴士有好好向自己打招呼的同学。可是在心理上接不接受这件事，和实际上做不做这件事并没有什么实际关系，在考虑道德感和背后所蕴含的意义之前，连准选择了先去思考怎么在这么一场游戏里获胜。而在一开始就下手，掌握尽量多的资源，是他思考出来的最优方案。剩下的事情被他屏蔽在思维之外。

从他们醒来的废弃教学楼的二楼安全通道往下走，连准闪进了位于教学楼的负一层的锅炉房。这是刚才他在教室里时看到那些老旧的暖气片的时候意识到的。当然学校附近还有连绵而出的丛林，但是作为第七个出来的人，连准并不想一上来就走进极其可能已经被布置好陷阱的丛林。  
锅炉房里有着从换气扇处洒下来的微光，连准叼着武器包里配备的手电，开始查看包里的地图。他现在正位于地图的S24的位置，也就是海岛的东南角，按地图所示，四大组学生共计一百人平均地分配到了整个海岛的四角。S1和S24的位置都是学校，不过S24是一所废弃已久的中学，而S1位置是一所在这个海岛还有人的时候就还在使用的新的中小学。  
连准摸着下唇，他隐隐约约觉得这个海岛的地理位置让人感觉有些眼熟，但是仔细搜索了一下脑海，他并没有什么信息。在忽略了这一点不熟悉的感觉之后，他接着查看地图，因为S1到S24是以首尾连接的顺序排列的，也就是S1和S24是最为接近的两角，而另外一边的S8和S16的位置因为岛的南北距离更远，要过来的话需要花费更多的时间，也就是说，连准所在的班级要和另外一个位于S1的班级是会首先产生冲突的。

连准忽然看向锅炉房的那个沾满了灰尘，已经太久没有使用的锅炉，开口：“出来吧。”  
一片死一般的寂静。  
连准等了五秒，再次开口道：“不用躲了，尽管你没留下进来的痕迹，但是心跳声也未免太明显了。”只听到一声无奈的轻笑，一个身材欣长的男生从锅炉后走了出来，两个人手里的刀相对，对方先一步举起了双手，三棱刀掉在地上的时候发出了清脆的声音。  
“你们是比我们早两个小时是吗？”连准问。  
对方坦坦荡荡地点头了，连准心生庆幸，没有一上来就进入最为隐蔽，但也是最为危险的丛林是正确的，在有人已经提前散入海岛的情况下，看起来最能够保护人不被发现的丛林现在就是吞灭他人的杀戮机器。  
“所以合作？”  
空荡荡的锅炉房沉默了一会儿，对方像是思考了一下现况之后，显得有点无奈地点了点头。连准的手指挽了一个刀花，把刀尖扣进了手肘的方向，沾在指尖和手背上尚且湿滑的鲜血并不影响他的动作，或者说那些血才是对方答应合作的原因。对面的男生也捡起了地上的三棱刀，递过了刀把，他总是会带着一种很坦诚的感觉：“我不会用，你拿着吧。”  
连准侧脸看了一眼对方，对方也偏头看了看他，在这一场庞大而血腥的游戏里，他们此刻的相见却像是日常去自习室的时候询问“这里有没有人坐”的气氛。不过现实本来就不可能像是电影里所拍的那样激动人心，就算实际上见血过了，在这海岛上的大部分时间其实也都会是枯燥而无聊的等待和悄然而拙劣的谋杀。连准接过了三棱刀。  
“庆熙附属中学，高中部高二，崔秀彬。”  
“明德高中，高三，崔连准。”  
两个人沉默了一会儿之后，秀彬先开口：“连准哥？”  
“嗯？”  
“为什么会和我谈合作的事情？”  
“不知道，直觉。”  
这时候内置在颈环里的广播突然响起：“游戏正式开始，游戏剩余人数89人，现在为全地图开放模式，一个小时后红色区域为S24和S17，祝你们游戏愉快。”  
“红色区域？”连准狐疑地看向了秀彬，秀彬莫名地又看回来：“你们教官没有说吗？超时留在不允许停留的区域的话，颈环会爆炸。”  
“不，我们教官说的是，部分区域将会在某些时间成为特定的区域，这些区域可能能够获取极少量物资，也可能会出现危险……但最重要的是，这些特殊的区域可能隐藏着一些线索。尽管我不知道他所说的线索是什么。”  
“那么，”秀彬深呼吸了一下，“我们的教官之中有人在说谎。”  
连准顿了几秒，说：“这不重要。”  
秀彬迟疑地看过去，对方这时候正在拿东西擦拭着手上和刀刃上的血，这时候秀彬立刻就明白了对方想要表达的意思：无论教官说了什么，是在撒谎还是在诚实地告诫他们。在他们深陷这场游戏的时候，他们的生死本身就是概率问题了。有人撒谎固然可恨，可是本来在这么一场游戏里，如果自己认为同样会受到生命威胁的教官不会背叛他们的话才更奇怪。  
正如秀彬那方的教官所告诫他们的：“相信别人的人永远都成为第一个利用的靶子。”  
“所以现在怎么办？”秀彬问。  
还在低头擦着东西的连准闻言，抬了一下眉毛道：“我相信你，所以你来决定吧。不是合作吗？”  
“尽管哥这么说……”  
“秀彬不是杀不了人吗？”连准问，他逼近了正毫不在意地依靠在墙上的秀彬，呼吸打在彼此的脸上，浅褐色的眼睛纹理都清晰，“如果还想在队伍里起到点作用的话，秀彬来思考，我负责杀人就好了。”  
“所以哥是根本不在乎你会被我卖了吗？”秀彬反问，他的手搭在了对方的肩膀处，再滑到了绑着领带的领口，进一步地拉近了两者之间的距离。处在一个既可以接吻，也能瞬间卡住对方脖子的危险距离，两个人对视了几秒，连准先拉开了距离：“啊，秀彬还没这么笨啊。”  
秀彬哼笑了一声，不知道该为仅仅是第一次见面，就能摸清对方套路的默契感到兴奋，还是为明明自己已经给出了足够的善意，却还是被对方丝毫不在意地加以利用的现况生气。  
崔连准一开始说出的话都是钓人的饵，在这个游戏里，去相信一个已经可以对别人下手的人还能随随便便地相信自己的话，那就等着在之后被推到红色区域试水吧。对方在觉察到自己的第一瞬间，就已经对自己下好了要把他带着准备当做试水的物件的圈套，现在被自己识破了所以干脆放弃了。  
“其实没骗你，刚才的话。哥真的有相信着你唷。”就像是已经看穿了秀彬在想什么一样，连准补充道，他说话的时候带着撒娇的意味，让人很容易放松下来。  
秀彬又笑了一下，他笑起来也干净，是那种总会被是很受女生欢迎的清爽干净的气质，但是语气凉薄：“哥你猜我信不信这句话？到了该走的时候了，既然让我来思考的话，我就下决定了。”  
“是是是。”连准捡起来地上的物资，“所以秀彬怎么看待S24和S17这两个区域？”  
“不知道，现在手里没什么线索。”秀彬推开了锅炉房的门，负一层除了这个房间是开放的，其他房间都被用木板封住了。这也是他们俩尽管都进了一般人没发觉的地方，却还意外的碰上的原因，“离一个小时还有四十分钟，这个时间差不多能到S23区。……哥的手里不是有从上一个人手里弄来的颈环吗，先用那个东西试试不就行了。”  
连准的脸皱起来，对被猜出自己身上还有一个颈环这件事感到不满。刚才他之所以会选择割喉这一个有难度的杀人手法，就是为了能够取下普通方法无法取下的颈环。  
秀彬揉了揉对方的脑袋：“乖，这一个如果不行的话，我再亲自进来S24区试试就好了。”  
“不要现学现卖啊，秀彬xi。”

果然不出两人所料，颈环在S24和S23的交界处发出了轻微但恐怖的一声爆炸声。两个人对视了一眼，连准拍了拍屁股上的干草，站起身来说“走了”。秀彬拎起了地上的袋子，跟随在后面，刚才在过来的路上已经商量过了，他们还要去S17确认一下，尽管那里靠近教堂区和另外一个出生点S16，地势复杂，所以非常危险。但是S17之中有水源，两个人迟早都要去一次的。  
现在的结果非常明确，红色区域确实是非常危险的，而且受到连准那边的教官的误导和出生点位置的限制，S24之中必然还会有一次小型减员。  
但是秀彬明白，并不是所有的教官都会像自己的那位教官一样，因为对自己的实力有着绝对的自信，所以不屑对他们这群小孩儿们提前下手，甚至是给予了足够善意的警告。像是连准的教官，提前挑衅学生们，让学生在游戏开始前就对自己下手，以及在宣布规则的时候暗含于雷，引诱贪心的学生在一开始就拼命一搏的操作也应该是被允许的。反正只要能赢的话，有一些人也是不介意采用卑鄙的手法的。反正只要能赢的话，结果远比过程重要。  
没办法，说身处红色区域可能会死，也可能获得别的东西的这种随机性实在太吸引人想要借机赌一把了。没有一个人不会认为自己会是赌桌上的幸运儿。  
这种诱惑力太大了，让人无法逃脱，因此这样才更卑鄙，只要听闻了这样的说法，就算亲眼看到了有人会在红色区域颈环爆炸，总还是会内心存一丝侥幸，觉得自己能获得什么翻盘的方法。  
但也正是这种心理，会葬送所有贪婪的人。

赶往S17的一路要远比他们想象之中平静，期间并非没有遇到人，但是他们遇到的是同样两人结组的陌生女生，其中一个人手里还拿着一把堪称恐怖的AK47。看到的一瞬间，秀彬和连准都忍不住吞了一口口水，这种自动步枪原来都是会被分配下来的，两组人就这样互相警惕着远远点了个头就绕走了。而秀彬甚至在看不到对方的身影之后，听到连准松了一大口气。  
“怎么，哥？你也是会怕枪的吗？”  
“我在进入这场游戏之前也是个普通高中生啊，秀彬。”连准收回了手里的刀，他当初杀的第一个人那里只有一袋装着实际上不明成分的白色小球的袋子，秀彬认真分辨了一下，这应该是便携式的净水剂，经常野营的人经常会携带这种物品。当时连准还咂了一下嘴巴，双手撑着头叹气说这东西可真没用啊。  
“连准哥也不想喝生水腹泻死掉吧？”秀彬把净水剂塞进了自己的口袋，“可别觉得你能在这里烧水喝。”而就在这两个人单纯斗嘴的时候，刚才女生走向的方向就发出了枪声，没有加消音器的步枪声在这片大地上显得不能再明显。  
“啊，与其是被枪打死的话，我还是觉得拿着一把枪，喝生水腹泻更加可以接受一点。”连准撇了撇嘴角，但随后他又摇了摇头，明白其实自己只是一时怄气。无论被枪打死和腹泻死掉，哪一种死法都不如好好活着，“秀彬在想什么？”  
秀彬闻言看回来，某些东西忽然就掩藏进一池春水一样温柔的眉眼下了，显出一种令人惊心动魄的美感来，这个人好像总是可以因为这种温柔反而变得强大起来。因为他好像总是在坚守着什么一样，而这种坚守，跨越生死，就算是死亡也不能让此摧折。  
“我在想我的姐姐，”秀彬浅浅地勾起嘴角来，“从我出生开始，因为比我大十岁，她就像是我的妈妈一样照顾着我，那时候我的奶粉都是她泡好的来着。”  
“啊，秀彬有姐姐的吗？”  
“对，其实还有一个哥哥，不过姐姐照顾我更多一点。姐姐总是希望我能好好成长为一个善良的人来着，不伤害别人、能够带给别人美好的人，因此给了我很多很多的善良、爱和美好。”  
“……”连准停了一下，连得秀彬也疑惑驻足，问了一声，“哥？”  
连准苦瓜着脸抬起头：“该死，我好羡慕秀彬有兄弟姐妹。”

S17如地图所示，是一片连绵开来的教堂。不过也就像他们俩所进入游戏的两个学校一样，就因为太久没有修葺了所以变得残破不堪，高高的彩色玻璃窗上有一个残破的大洞，剩下的碎玻璃都摊在地上。秀彬看着连准哥还饶有兴趣的上去拆下一块彩色玻璃研究起来。  
“秀彬讨厌宗教吗？”连准哥把手里的红色玻璃递给了秀彬，捡起了第二块。他们面前的玻璃窗上正是圣子之死的画面，圣子被钉在十字架上，却对着众生露出了怜悯而同情的神色。在当下这一残忍血腥的比赛之中显得尤为嘲讽。  
“不，不讨厌，相对讨厌来说更多是不熟悉。”  
“但是哥很讨厌。”连准再一次握紧了手里的刀，好像只有握着刀才能给他带来安全感，“听说过十年前的XX真理教造成的恐怖袭击案吗，我的父母曾在其中，而我也在他们的教育之中长大，被他们赐予过他们嘴里的‘光荣’。”  
“……”  
“那时候，除了主的教诲之外，我们不需要遵守任何世俗礼法，也不需要遵守任何道德法律。秀彬这种生活在更为世俗化的幸福家庭里的孩子可能不理解，但是身处在一个狂热的群体之中，就算你对当前的任何现实都怀有疑问和困惑，在多数人面前，你一个人的意见也微不足道。——所以，就算哥杀人，该怎么说呢，其实真的没有什么心理障碍。”  
秀彬明白，连准所省略的含义：因为在那样的环境之中长大，所以已经被训练得对于这些事情渐渐失去了敏感。他伸手抱住了连准，其实连准哥并不矮，但是秀彬要比他还高一点，所以还能轻轻松松做到把哥按到自己怀里的事情。  
他拍着对方的背说：“可是哥现在不是很讨厌那些邪教吗，也深深地讨厌着那些带着它们踪迹的过往。哥现在做得很好啊，就算经历过那样的事情，也能够这样，好好的长大。”  
“……哼。”  
“怎么说呢，哥所不熟悉的那些东西，我都可以教给哥。”秀彬抵着连准的脑袋，手扣在连准的脸颊上迫使对方抬起眼睛来和自己对视，“因为这是我所拥有的东西，也是我能为数不多分享给哥的东西，所以哥不需要感觉到寂寞和被普通人的社会排斥，我会握紧哥的手的。”  
“你姐姐教得你这么会说话吗？”  
“哇，害羞了也不要撤那么远吧？欸，哥你刚才是不是夸我了。”  
已经撤出了至少十米远，往着教堂更深处走去的连准的声音远远传来：“快点跟过来吧。”

或许刚才，真的有片刻，他们俩从一开始的相互利用变成了心意相通，危险和相互扶持成为了两个截然不同的人之间的感情的加速器。  
念及此处，秀彬回了一声：“我来了。”

鸟鸣声从破落的深处传来，教堂的后面显然坍塌得更加厉害，触目之处甚至就是一片完全不成样子的白色碎砾，草色从白色的大理石上蔓蔓地延伸开。他们现在还没找到那一片水源，但是颈环上的警报已经更新到了第二次，这次的生存人数是77人，仅仅游戏开始的第六个小时——游戏是每三个小时播报一次的——就骤然减员十二人，游戏的进程远比现实设想得更快。而也正如他们所判断的一样，S17之中也有着死亡才几个小时的学生的尸体，触及判断尸僵的程度，可以判断为S24和S17地区都被列为红色区域时来不及离开的人，可以确认红色区域就是禁止区域，连准的教官给的就是假信息。但是尸体上的物资都已经消失了，好像已经被人给搜刮走了。而更加让两人陷入不利的是，总体已经少了23人的时刻，他们却还连任何一把热兵器都没有掌握在手里。  
连准的态度倒是很平淡，一副“生死看淡，不服就干”的放弃挣扎的样子。但是很快他们就遇到了另外一组人，对方有三个人，身上的校服很明显，是同一个学校的，更不如他们所愿的是，对方三人手里居然有三把枪，分别是柯尔特380手枪、P226和伯奈利产霰弹枪。  
要不是都是没有训练过枪支使用的学生，秀彬估计就对方的火力，如果是在游戏里刚碰面己方就要被打穿了。秀彬和连准两个人干干脆脆地马上举手投降。  
就算是这样，双方还是先对峙了一会儿，对方并不上来就对他们的投降抱着什么相信的态度。不过很快就在其中一个稍矮的男生的摆手下，三个人都放下了手里的枪口。  
“我是姜泰现，这边这个金毛不良是崔范奎，右边这个混血是休宁凯。”被范奎毫不客气地按了一下脑袋的泰现介绍到，“翰林艺高，一年生。”  
而也在双方的交流之中，秀彬和连准才知道游戏一开始就减员到89人发生了什么样的事情。翰林艺高的学生的出生点是在S16，正如他们所想。但是和S1，崔秀彬（庆熙附属中学）所在的出生点，一位较为稳重的教官上来就用枪打死了他们的老师从而镇得住场子，以及S24，崔连准（明德高中）所在的出生点，一个心思阴狠的教官在他出教室之前按了一次自爆颈环，而在他出教室之后又因为有人顶撞教官按了第二次引发了一小波骚乱的情况都不同。S16的并不是教官，而是他们的带队老师宣布规则，而正因为是带队老师，并不熟悉枪械操作，所以有先行的同学直接回来对老师开了一枪，引发了一次大型骚乱，而存活下来的人大多抢了现场的武器袋直接逃离。  
“虽然已经减员了这么多人了，”泰现抱歉地笑了笑，“但是到现在，我们还没杀过人，可能大多数人看到我们的人数和火力就直接走了。”  
也正如连准和秀彬所想的，适应这场游戏的人还要比想象中少。两队人很快就达成了友好交易，两人组把所有的食物和净水剂都给了对方，以此换给彼此一条生路。在双方就要就此别过的时候，秀彬状若无心地问了一句：“你们翰林艺高的老师是怎么说的这场游戏的？”  
泰现还没有打算开口，但是休宁凯却开口了：“我们老师说的是……一开始不是为我们分了级别吗，如果在游戏里取得越高的等级的话，在游戏结束的时候就能获得越好的待遇。多活几天或者多杀几个人都可以升级，但是具体怎么计算的还没有来得及讲。”  
秀彬和连准两个人顿了一下，都显然回想起来了在拿到武器袋时，教官在点名册上写下的等级。不过也是这样，两个人才更加确切地明白了，为什么这个三人组没有选择上来选择杀人。除了威胁就能获得食物，用于节省子弹，让枪里的子弹在有限的范围内获得更大的收益之外。翰林艺高的老师的话也在一开始，就没有将杀人确立为他们的第一目标。  
尽管更为嘲讽的是，没有将杀人确认为第一目标的S16反而是第一时间死亡人数最多的组。  
“红色区域呢？”连准还想进一步地问，但是这时候泰现摇了摇头，显然是不准备分享更多信息了。

两人从教堂离开了有一阵距离之后，连准和秀彬到了S18的边缘，这里位于悬崖的半坡，几乎没有什么人的踪迹，不过也正是如此，给了两个人修整的空间。  
“你觉得那个叫做休宁凯的人所说的是真的吗？”连准问。  
秀彬十指相对，他的眼睛瞥向一边的黑色岩石思考了一会儿，有点缓慢地开口道：“我觉得他没有撒谎。”  
连准补充道：“而且和我们的现状无关。”  
“对，因为这是讲的游戏结束之后的事情。……或者，哥你有没有想过这么一件事？”  
“什么？”  
“这场游戏的目的是什么？”秀彬撑着脑袋看过来，他是真的饿了，饥饿的感觉抓挠着肠胃和疲惫的身体，说话的声音也开始变小，现在的局势对两个人都很不利，但他还是坚持说完，“单纯为了寻找一个杀人魔吗？”  
“不像。”  
“是吧？我的教官一开始提到「训练」两个字。而且设置了包括杀死教官在内的所有人的第一胜利条件之后，它还设置了一个存活十天的第二胜利条件，可以看得出，它从一开始就不是为了把所有人绞杀殆尽而存在的游戏吧？”  
“还有等级评判和赛后待遇的问题。”  
“对，这更像是在甄选什么人的游戏，不但是在甄选体力和武器的使用上如何的人，允许教官表达内容有问题的规则，是在甄选脑子动得快慢与否的人，而不同的教官表述了不一样的内容，是在考察不同学生之间是否会合作，以此来交换信息。”  
“但是，这依旧是一个只有杀人才能活下去的游戏，杀人魔在这个游戏里不一定是胜者，但是胜者一定是杀人魔。只不过变成需要聪明点的杀人魔了。”连准的语气变淡，他的手掌盖住了秀彬的眼睛，晚风吹到了两个人的脸上，舒爽得仿佛回到了休学旅行，“秀彬休息一会儿吧。”  
秀彬长长的睫毛扫着连准的手掌，哥的手掌温暖，而他也在饥饿和疲劳的双重夹击下真的缓缓地任由睡意侵扰了自己的意识。  
好像在哥的身边，哥的话清空了他脑海里的所有糟糕的场景，带着见证了一整天的血腥之后还能让人安眠的魔力。

当秀彬第二天醒过来的时候，他先是下意识地摸了摸自己的脑袋，确定了自己现在整个人还是完好的。这时候他再看向了坐在上风口替他挡风的连准哥，而在他看过去的第一瞬间，连准也睁开了眼睛，问：“醒了？”  
“嗯。”  
“这里有食物，先吃一些垫垫肚子吧。我们今天还有事要做。”连准抛过来武器袋里标配的袋装面包和瓶装水，秀彬诧异地接住，但是当他接住之后看了看连准校服上一身干涸的鲜血之后，突然意识到昨晚他睡着了之后发生了什么。  
两个人相对无言地啃完了面包，不过连准突然开口了：“秀彬呐。”  
“嗯？”秀彬用手帮连准整理着乱糟糟的头发，等待着他随后的发问，但是没想到连准哥的提问还是要比他想象之中要尖锐得多：“秀彬现在还怀抱着所谓的要给别人带来爱和温暖的想法吗？”  
秀彬的手顿了短短的零点几秒，随即没有什么迟疑地回答：“没有。”  
“怎么这么快就否定了昨天的说法了？”  
“因为我活下来是因为哥给我准备了食物。”秀彬显然对自己整理发型的手艺很是满意，不过他觉得可能连准哥不会满意，“像是我这种乞人于食的人没有什么资格决定什么。”  
“……不是，哥没有否定你的想法的意思。”  
“但是我也不会想要否定哥的存在。”就算哥是以伤害了别人的方式在保护着他，但就算这和他本来所受的教育相悖。但是他也不会拒绝哥冒着生命的危险为他拿到的食物。  
更何况要是在这里去纠结什么道德观的话，不如先去谴责把他们一百个人放进这种极端环境之中的幕后黑手。或许让姐姐失望了，秀彬摸着脖颈上的颈环叹了口气，（广播刚刚播报了今天的存活人数是59人，）但是接受连准哥的好意，现在先和连准哥两个人活下去，要比现在妄想所有人都胜利着都离开这里现实得多。  
尽管秀彬一开始确实是抱着那么天真的想法，并且以此在寻找着办法。  
“嘛……”连准顿了一下，“我的意思是说，倘若真的走投无路，无法存活十天的话，哥会帮你把教官们杀掉，然后希望你不要介意对我下手。”  
秀彬再一次贴近了对方的额头，生死面前没有什么好遮掩的，说不定下一秒就天人永隔，趁着还能动的时候多触碰几下无可厚非。他的声音温柔：“哥，我相信着你可以永远替我挡在前面，替我杀人，让我足够支撑到结束的那一天。但我也会这样保护着哥。因为昨天，我不是说，哥不用感到寂寞，因为我会始终握着哥的手吗？如果现在我们的所作所为最后一定不会被普通人的社会所接受的话，那么我和哥一起成为异类也可以。”  
不要觉得，因为另外一个人身上有值得守护的点的时候，就替他做了一切黑暗的事情，还自诩在保护光明。所谓光明，是要由光明自己来替自己行那地上的正义。没有需要黑暗守护的光明，如果光明需要黑暗来守护的话，而光明不能捍卫自己的时候，那只不过是光明披着所谓高大上的名头，还在做利用和欺诈别人的龌龊事罢了。  
秀彬不想利用连准。或者说，在保持虚假的干净和接受真实的罪之间，他选择了后者。在这么一场杀人游戏里，活下来是可耻的。活下来的人就必然要背负着损害他人的罪孽，永远地徘徊在赎罪的路上。  
他是会永远坚守着什么的人，而他真正所坚守的永远都是出自己心的真实选择，或许连准是因为自身的强大而温柔着的人，但是秀彬是能够因为自己的温柔而变得强大的人。他们截然不同，但是他们能够殊途同归。

=  
当广播最后一次响起的时候，再一次对峙的五个人终于松了一口气。  
“游戏正式结束，达成存活十天的胜利条件，存活人数为5人。”  
“分别为：A等崔连准，A等崔秀彬，B等崔范奎，B等姜泰现，S等休宁凯。恭喜你们！”


End file.
